Client information generally relates to confidential information of clients such as user name, passwords, bank account details, client cookies etc. This confidential information is often stored in a server of the service provider and the service provider needs to ensure that confidential information of the clients/customers are not stolen or misused. Accordingly, there is a need to protect this confidential information.
In the existing solutions, there is an encryption/decryption key stored at the server which is used to encrypt/decrypt the client information securely. Since this is already present in the server, it would not provide the best security as a third party can hack or steal the encryption/decryption key and then has access to all the confidential information. Also, when the access to the server is compromised or if the server memory is dumped as part of process cores, secure information pertaining to various clients/customers might also be retrieved.